Flippy x Splendid Dream
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: I had a dream about Flippy and Splendid so I'm turning it into a story, M just encase. Flippy sees the blue hero get kidnapped and rushes to save him only to find three army men in his way. Flippy's POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Flippy x Splendid**_

_I don't own Happy Tree Friend~_

_This is based of a dream I had, my dream stopped short of an end but I'll try and finish it in two to three chapters~_

_Enjoy~3_

It was a normal day for everyone in the town of Happy Tree Friends, for everyone but Flippy.

Although if you asked him, he would have said that his crazy unstable life was in a way very normal to him.

So there he was, clad in his army clothes like he always was; his dark green beret sat atop his grass green hair that fluttered lightly in the wind, he had let it grow since leaving the army so now it just touched his shoulders, the greenette's hands where shoved into the pockets of his jacket as he sat slouched at the bus stop, not that the ex-army man was planning to get on a bus, nor was he waiting for someone to get off. No, the greenette found some strange comfort in watching normal people go about their normal lives, so he would tend to sit and wait at bus stops or other social places to relax. Spending hours just listening to their everyday conversations about new pop stars or what they did the day before, it almost made the ex-army man feel like he was a part of the conversations, a part of their normal lives.

But Flippy knew better.

He could never be a part of anything even remotely normal, no not since what he had gone through.

He would never be what people could consider 'Normal'.

The greenette gave a soft sigh, his breath ghostly in the new morning air. A bus had already come and gone, the crowd of people that had gotten off where soon walking on their way to wherever they were heading.

Flippy slowly stood up and started to walk off in the opposite direction to the way the crowd was walking when something bright blue flashed out of the very corner of his eye.

He stopped in his tracks and whipped his head round, if his senses hadn't have been heightened, thanks to his army days, the greenette wouldn't have even noticed the young blue haired superhero being dragged underground by three suspicious looking men. Flippy had seen them disappear through a secret tunnel and wasted no time running across the road that separated him and the ones he was running after, avoiding the speeding cars and jumping over a tall fence with army skill that hadn't left him in at all in the years he had left, he landed silently on the grassy field surrounded by tall trees and thick bushes, he was in the park where the men had abducted the teenager.

Flippy found the hidden passage way easily enough however if he hadn't just seen the men use it he would have never noticed it, even with his howk like eyes it was very hard to spot the entrance if you didn't know what you were looking for. Flippy slowly crept down the sloping earth path, hugging the shadows on the walls like a second skin as he continued to descend into the ground. At the end of the dark, damp, earthy pathway there was a strip of dirty artificial light. The greenette crouched down so as not to be seen by anyone that might still be in the room ahead and crawled towards the light only stopping when he could see the room in front of him.

The room was lit with a few yellow lights that provided an almost unhealthy glow in the air, there were a couple of metal shelves that held a number of operation and work tools, none of which Flippy could name but he knew a certain lap coat wearing bluenette who would have no problem naming every single one and their origin. There was an old fold up plastic table close to the greenette which was filled with food, all set out like a buffet, however it was the people in the centre of the dusty room that had drawn Flippy's attention.

The normally happy energetic and somewhat annoying blue haired superhero known as Splendid was strapped to a cold steel chair, his hands and legs didn't look like they were held in place by anything, however as the greenette squinted to look closer he saw a very fine almost invisible to the eye, glowing green thread that was wrapped around both of the Heroes arms and legs, tying him to the metallic chair. One of Flippy's eyebrows arched up in confusion, his mind drifted off wondering how on earth such thin wire could hold someone who could lift a truck without breaking a sweat, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and forced more on the sickly looking male.

Splendid didn't look very good at the moment, the bluenette looked far to pale, his unnaturally pale skin was covered in a very thin sheet of sweat. His energetic blue eyes where muddied with a mixture of pain and dizziness, he was panting slightly like even sitting took all of the strength the other had. Splendid's light blue track suite was slightly muddy, meaning that they must have had a small fight before the teen was caught, Splendid's signature red mask was ripped slightly but not enough for it to slip down.

Flippy crept quickly but silently into the room and crouched behind the fold up food table to get a closer look at the three men surrounding the sick teen.

The one closet to Splendid was a small stumpy man with course brown hair that seemed to stick out in every angle even with all the gel he had used on it, his face was slightly chubby and held no recognisable feathers that could pick him out from the crowd but he himself had an air of importance and looked like a man who always demanded respect.

The one that was closest to the food table and Flippy was a very tall man that had some muscle but not enough to look really strong, just enough to be average. He had eyes that where slightly too far apart to be normal, he had little tuffs of hair littered across his head like the hairdresser had made a maze with an electric razor, the greenette could see straight away that this man was certainly not the brains of the operation, or any operation.

And finally the one that was in between the two was average height and quite thin, though still taller than the greenette and he teenage superhero, he had short black hair that was neatly combed back like a business mans, his back was to the ex-army man so Flippy was unable to see his face.

All of them were wearing army uniforms that had been dirtied by the mud from the underground room, same as Splendid's clothes. Flippy's forest green eyes narrowed as he took their appearance in, he wondered what the men could want with the young super hero.

"W-what… do y-you… want from m-me?" Splendid gasped weakly, seeming to struggle in pain with every word that left his mouth. The shorter man smirked as if he had been waiting for the bluenette to ask "Well its obvious boy,-" He started in a scratchy voice that made Flippy want to flinch and protect his ears, both of which the greenette refrained from doing as he continued to listen to the short man "-We are going to extract your powers and use them for our own personal gain, however I'm afraid you won't survive the operation." He man snickered evilly making that tall one laugh with him, only for the tall man to be silenced by the cold look the shorter man gave him.

Flippy's eyes narrowed more 'So that's what they are doing…' he thought as he prepared himself to attack the trio and rescue the hero.

The short man picked up a small piece of the left over glowing green wire and just for fun pressed it lightly against the teens pale cheek, Splendid let out a tortured whimper in return, in too much pain to scream out like he wanted too, small tears pricked in the corners of his eyes as his cheek burned lightly on contact with the wire.

Flippy's eyes snapped open in anger as he lunged at the short man, ready to rip the man's throat out with his bare hands.

However the greenette's hands never reached the short man as the black haired man that had his back to the ex-army man spun around and caught a fist full of Flippy's uniform, his eyes widened slightly as the black haired man used his momentum to throw the greenette into the solid earthy wall, Flippy only just had time to kick the short man's elbow hard with his boot before he was thrown into the wall.

Flippy hit it with a thud, sliding down to the floor before he got to his knees, wiping the dirt from his mouth as he glared hatefully at the black haired mans amused expression. The short man had been knocked to the side, dropping the wire that he had held to Splendid's face in the process, he was shrieking in pain as he clutched the injured elbow.

"Hitting him hard in the funny bone while being thrown through the air…" The black haired man spoke with voice soft like silk, his dark brown eyes looking down at the greenette "Not bad, not bad at all~" he said with an interested smirk.

_The three men are just random OC's that appeared in my dream and aren't characters in HTF!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you guys like it_

Chapter 2:

_"Hitting him hard in the funny bone while being thrown through the air…" The black haired man spoke with voice soft like silk, his dark brown eyes looking down at the greenette "Not bad, not bad at all~" he said with an interested smirk._

Flippy glared darkly at the raven haired male and let out a small hiss, directed at the man. Now that the greenette was in front of him he could see what the black haired man looked like, he was what most people would consider a handsome, good looking rich man with fare skin, soft dark eyes and neat black hair but there was something about the man that repulsed Flippy, like every silky word out of his mouth was stitched with poison and every moment set to kill.

Splendid was gazing at the ex-army man, who was still on his knees weighing up his options, the bluenettes teary sapphire eyes held both hope and sorrow. The teen hoped that Flippy would save him and yet he felt sorrow for what he had gotten the greenette into.

The dark haired man gave a small glance to the taller man. A signal to attack, Flippy noticed when tall brute charged at him.

Jade eyes widened, not having expecting the extremely tall man to move with such speed, within seconds the man was towering over him, an arm lifted back as he prepared to punch Flippy.

The greenette moved slightly out of the way just in time as the tall man's fist crashed into the solid earthy wall right next to his head, Green eyes narrowed and he quickly swished his foot around, knocking the tall man clear off his feet and leaving him back flat on the floor. Flippy stood up smoothly, using the force of the kick to spin himself upwards. The tall man got up quicker than expected and as the ex-army man was planning his next move a fist full of his shirt was grabbed and he was thrown once again across the room, crashing into the buffet table, scattering food everywhere. He gasped in pain having most likely fractured or seriously bruised one of his rips in the crash, he coughed as he sat back up, fighting the urge to grip his injured side.

"Who is he?!" The short stumpy man hissed, still rubbing his elbow but now back on his feet and looking rather annoyed that he had been injured even if only slightly.

"His name is Flippy." The rave haired man spoke the greenettes name with an interested smirk. Flippy's eyes widened as shock and confusion clouded his face.

"From the look of shock on your face you would have thought 'how could he know my name?'" the dark haired man said with a laugh in his voice "It's simple really, you are wearing an old style army uniform meaning that you are ex-army because if you were still in the army it would have been changed by now and that badge sown in on your right shoulder is the Ka-Pow symbol." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't unless you knew what you were looking at.

"Ka-Pow symbol?" The shorter one asked confused, having never heard the name before, but then again almost no one knew the name of one of the most secret teams there ever was. The raven man just nodded and explained it for the other "It was a small team that the army made about ten years ago, made up of only three elite members who were the best of the best. A man codenamed Sneaky who could never be found if he didn't want to be, he could kill someone in front of a camera and never get caught. A man codenamed Mouse Ka-Boom who was a bomb expert, he could make deadly explosives out of anything and disarm any bomb… but the last member was by far the best~" he gazed at Flippy as he spoke, the names of his teammates ripping through the greenette.

"Him?!" The short man exclaimed, pointing at Flippy who was currently sat in a pile of food.

"Yes him. Flippy the youngest of the elite, only 18 at the time. One year into his army days and already at the top, he excelled at everything he did, combat, firearms, knife work, hiding, planning. The Leader of the group and the only survivor of the last Ka-Pow mission to save the world." The raven smirked as Flippy glared hatefully at him.


End file.
